Welcome Home Twin
by JulieKml
Summary: What happens when Blaine returned home to find his twin brother waiting for him? Warning: Involves twincest and S&M


Blaine walked into his house and knew he was going to get tackled as soon as he made it through the front door because his older twin brother, Ian, was an obnoxious teenager. It wasn't really a bad thing but Blaine was tired after the drive home from Dalton Academy's boarding school for boys. Sure enough, an identical version of Blaine jumped on him and Blaine was instantly pressed against the door.

"Hey little bro. How are you doing?" Ian asked Blaine with his face close to his. One thing about the twins was that there were no boundaries between them at all. They knew every mental and physical thing about each other that they could know.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired," Blaine admitted to Ian. Ian looked him up and down and grew a smirk on his face

"I can change that. And I'm going to have to because my Blainey hasn't been home in months," Ian's eyes grew lustful and Blaine already started to get hard. If there was one thing Blaine could stay awake for, that was physical time with his brother.

"Lead the way, Ian," Blaine said in a low voice and his brother chuckled.

"Glad to," Ian said and walked upstairs to their shared room. Blaine was still in his Dalton Academy uniform and he knew Ian would take full advantage of that. Blaine didn't even have time to think when he felt Ian's lips against his. It was a sweet kiss but Blaine knew that it signaled that he was about to get teased by Ian. He almost groaned in protest because he needed release.

"Ian? I need it fast," Blaine pulled back from the kiss and said. Ian flashed a devilish smile back at him.

"That's what you think, slave. Now get on the bed," Ian pulled Blaine roughly onto the bed with him. Blaine realized that he was being pulled into one of his brother's S&M fantasies and his penis throbbed in response. Those fantasies they played out were always the hottest. "Lay on your back. Have you been a good boy for me, Blaine?" Ian grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled back roughly, extracting whimpers from Blaine.

"Yes master," Blaine said and Ian grabbed Blaine's tie and pulled, slightly choking Blaine. Blaine's dick started to hurt it was so tight in his pants.

"I bet you have," Ian started rubbing Blaine's bulge through his pants making Blaine squirm underneath him. Then he pulled Blaine's tie off and began unbuttoning his school shirt to reveal Blaine's bare chest. Then he started nipping and licking every inch of Blaine's skin, making Blaine squirm even harder.

"Please Ian," Blaine begged and then found himself being flipped over. Then Ian ripped off his blazer and school shirt before tying Blaine's tie tightly around his wrists.

"It's master to you slave. Now you have to be punished," Ian whispered into Blaine's ear, which caused him to tremble. "Now get on your knees on the floor." Ian ran his hand teasingly along Blaine's crotch.

Blaine went to the floor and got on his knees next to the bed. Ian scooted to the edge and pulled his pants off revealing his rock hard cock. Blaine knew what he had to do but he decided to do a little teasing of his own. He gently licked up and down Ian's shaft causing Ian to tense in anticipation. Blaine continued with that until Ian grabbed his hair and pulled back on it.

"No. You're the slave so get to it Blaine. If you continue to tease me, I'll have to punish you again," Ian scolded and Blaine whimpered at the pain in his groin. Having Ian dominate him like that turned him on more than he thought possible.

After a few more licks, Blaine took Ian in his mouth and could taste the precum in his mouth. Blaine started bobbing his head up and down while swirling his tongue around the head of Ian's cock, which caused Ian to moan in response. Blaine did that until he felt like Ian was almost ready and then Blaine used his good gag reflexes to get Ian deeper in his mouth. That's when Ian exploded and Blaine tasted the seed of his twin.

"Good boy Blaine. Now get up here," Ian petted Blaine's head while Blaine got back in the bed. Ian turned him over and pulled his hair so that Blaine's head was next to his. "Hands and knees." Blaine got on his hands and knees and Ian began teasing Blaine again by rubbing his bulge through his pants. It caused Blaine to whimper more.

"Please master," Blaine begged and Ian swiftly unbuttoned Blaine's pants and pulled them down, releasing Blaine's swollen member from its prison. Blaine sighed in relief as his cock was let out of his pants. He felt Ian run his hand up and down the shaft a few times and Blaine moaned again.

"Beg me," Ian said firmly as he teased Blaine's puckered hole with the head of his cock, which was already bulging again.

"Please…ungh," Blaine whimpered pleadingly at the teasing continued.

"Please what?" Ian pulled harder on Blaine's hair.

"Please…please master! Oh god please," Blaine begged, finally submitting himself to Ian completely. Ian thrust into Blaine, which made Blaine cry in pleasure. Then Ian started rhythmically going in and out, getting faster and faster, as he jerked Blaine with his hand. Blaine was moaning and whimpering the whole time.

"You're so tight Blaine. Were you holding off for me at school? Denying all those hot boys because you're mine," Ian went harder and faster and he could tell Blaine was close. He was close himself.

"Oh god…I'm going to…" Blaine whimpered and moaned as he felt Ian going in and out of him.

"Now slave," Ian demanded before biting Blaine's neck. The twins cried out in unison and Blaine saw stars before he collapsed on the bed, his brother pulling out and collapsing next to him.

"That was so good," Blaine whispered and he felt exhaustion take over his body.

"It certainly was Blainey bear. I'm so glad you're home. I love you twin," Ian pulled Blaine's face to his and started kissing him on the lips. Ian slid a tongue in and the twins began passionately making out before Blaine pulled back.

"I love you too Ian," Blaine mumbled before passing out in Ian's arms.


End file.
